Citizens of Storybrooke
by M10110
Summary: What happens after Zelena is defeated? Is someone else lurking in the shadows? A One Shot about another character that could enter Storybrooke. Hoping to be a series of One Shots about other characters in town.


**AN: Hey everyone! So, I've become obsessed with Once Upon a Time! I haven't written anything for a long time, and this show has rekindled my interest in writing fan fiction! So the other night I had the idea for this little story, and just had to write it down. I wondered what other characters could be in Storybrooke and who else could eventually show up in town. This will probably be a series of One-Shots, can't decide. **

**This takes place after Zelena has been defeated.**

**Anyway! Enjoy! See if you can figure out who the character is by the end!**

Once Upon a Time and it's characters © It's creators and ABC

* * *

Zelena glared at the glass around her. She was inside the clock tower staring at the pieces of the shattered clock face scattered across the floor. A surge of anger flowed through her and she kicked a shard of it across the room. It fell down the staircase and she heard the _cling-cling _as it made its way down.

Failed.

She'd failed.

She grimaced as her eyes fell upon the hour hand lying across a pile of white glass. She had half a mind to drive it through Swan's heart. But the possibility of her even getting the chance to do just that were slim to none.

Irritated she spun around to glower down upon the town of Storybrooke. She'd dreamed of a better life. One that would cause all of her misery and heartache to disappear in a blanket of green mist and smoke. Her eyes hardened at the sight of Granny's Diner.

They were all there. She was sure of it. The little family and the rest of Storybrooke's residents always went to the old lady's place to stuff their faces. Especially after a victory.

She had been defeated hours ago.

She cursed under her breath. The plan had been perfect! The curse she'd bestowed upon the pirate should have ruined everything the Charmings, the queen, and the Savior held dear. And yet she hadn't accounted for one tiny detail.

True love's kiss.

Yes. After much turmoil and, even confessing of the "Wicked Witch's wretched curse", the pirate and the Savior shared a moment. A kiss that should have eliminated Swan's ability to wield magic and trigger the next part of Zelena's plan.

But _damn_ that pirate and his good-looks and charm and wit. Zelena knew his love for Swan was powerful and she knew she could use it as leverage. She believed she had the pirate under her thumb, but it wasn't even Hook who instigated the kiss! She'd underestimated Swan. Once Emma knew of the pirate's feelings for her, she was able to realize her own true feelings. She kissed the pirate herself knowing that true love's kiss had the chance of breaking the curse upon Hook and unraveling all of Zelena's precious plans.

Zelena's glare morphed into a face full of disgust. _Love_. What a vile emotion.

But it was powerful. And it prevailed.

Inevitably, Zelena had to face Swan. Zelena's worst fear had risen and she knew she would lose. Swan had learned to control her powers with the help of the Evil Queen, and showed no signs of backing down. After an intense battled filled with tornadoes, lightning, and pure power, Zelena had fallen. Swan had stood over her, and Zelena had prepared to meet her demise, but the Savior allowed her to live wishing to be better than the Wicked Witch. Instead, the witch was ordered to return the Dark One's dagger to Rumplestiltskin, return Henry's memories, and leave town to live life as a mortal outside of Storybrooke. And to make matters worse, after returning the dagger to the Dark One, he admitted to discovering a way to drain the witch of her magic once and for all. They ripped Zelena's dark, black heart out of her chest and, using the combined powers of the Dark One, the Evil Queen, and the Savior, placed a spell upon it. If Zelena was to ever use magic again, the heart would disintegrate, and the witch would die.

It was a horrible fate designed to tear the witch apart from the inside out. What is a witch without her magic?

Nothing.

Zelena continued to stare down at the town below. She was supposed to disappear by sunrise or face the consequences.

She never should have underestimated Swan.

Continuing to peer down, her eyes narrowed at the pavement below.

"I wonder," she murmured aloud. "If I should just end it all right now."

"Now Zelena," a low voice crept out from the shadows in the clock tower causing Zelena to jump and whip around.

"I never pegged you as one to jump." The voice was deep, dark, and reminded the witch of a low growl. She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"_What_… are you doing here?" Zelena asked incredulously. She tried to hide the surprise in her voice.

"What do you think?" The voice continued. She could practically hear the smile in his voice. "I have plans too, you know."

The voice finally took shape as a tall figure stepped out of the darkness. He was a tall man with dark, tan skin, and a lean build. His arms held some tone, but his body was more streamline, built for running. He wore a jet-black suit that was tailored to fit perfectly and he wore it with pride. He had dark, black hair and a long narrow face with a sharp jawline and a five-o-clock shadow. Zelena eyed the scar on the left side of his face. A pink, hard line across his eye.

Those eyes. She'd lost herself in those eyes once. They had reminded her of herself and the power she held within her.

She tore herself away from his gaze. "Didn't think you'd show."

"Darling, do you really believe I'd pass up an opportunity like this?" The man gestured to the town before them. "That hurts." He feigned a pained expression placing a hand over his heart.

"Oh, please. I figured you had _other_, more important matters to attend to," Zelena rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that," the man waved away her statement. "The situation back in my old land is being handled. I've left it in good hands."

"Of course you have," Zelena said icily. She moved across the room and leaned against the wall crossing her arms to gaze out a small window over looking another part of town.

"Oh, Zelena. You're still not hung up on our little deal are you?" The man moved closer to her, a gleam in his eye. "I've decided to let it go you know. It's in the past."

"Oh, really?" Zelena asked. "I figured it'd be the only reason you came."

"I came for you."

Zelena's eyes snapped back to the man. A mixture of feelings swelled within her. This man was the reason she despised love. This was the one man, besides Rumplestiltskin, she'd ever managed to have feelings for. At the time, she hated falling in love with him. It distracted her from her plans. And she hated herself for being speechless, for having no idea of what to say to him now.

He was looking at her with hungry eyes.

Or so she thought.

He moved a hand and swiftly grabbed something to her left on the windowsill. He smirked and showed his catch to her. He held a mouse's tail within his fingers and the creature struggled to escape. It dangled in front of Zelena's face, and her face distorted.

"You're not going to eat that…are you?" she asked plainly.

He grinned. "Old habits die hard." But he simply placed the mouse on the wooden floor near them and it scurried away.

Zelena moved around the man and said, "Figured you'd find more enjoyable meals in that form. I could always change you back though. If you'd rather be hunting on all fours again." She stopped on the other side of the room and actually smiled.

"As if you could do that," the man said returning the grin.

Zelena's face fell.

"Think I didn't catch the show earlier?" He asked. His posture was tall, and proud. "You couldn't change me back even if you wanted to."

"I should've changed you back after-" Zelena began, but he cut her off.

"When? After I led the little, annoying girl from Kansas to the Emerald City? Pretending to be a coward?" The man suddenly snapped.

"You are a coward," Zelena said.

The man eased forward, taking a step towards her. "Am I?" he growled harshly.

He stepped forward again and was inches away from her. She could feel his breath on her skin. "Would a coward do this?"

That was when he kissed her.

Zelena's mind wandered again. She imagined the man before her differently. Once he had fur, a tail, ears, and a mane. He was once a lion. She'd made a deal with him to lure a wretched girl from Kansas into the Emerald City where Zelena began to enact her plan that was supposed to end here in Storybrooke. The plan fell through to say the least, and Zelena could not offer him what he truly he desired. He wished to become ruler of Oz having failed to take control in other lands. But when Dorothy, the girl from Kansas, managed to steal one of the ingredients Zelena needed to create the new curse for Storybrooke, Zelena had been forced to leave Oz to search for a replacement.

You see, the Wicked Witch had actually fallen in love with this "Cowardly Lion" after she turned him into a human. And they were set to rule Oz together.

Or so she told him. She'd lied to him then, and then left him behind, promising to return with other ways for him to reach his goals. She couldn't afford to love him. Her revenge was of higher importance.

She tried to bury the feelings within her over the years, and yet found herself notifying him once this Storybrooke curse had taken effect, telling him he had another chance to rule.

Now, here he was, saying he could care less about the deal they'd made? That he only came back for her?

She had a hard time believing it.

She pushed him away breaking the kiss. "Quite frankly, I don't believe you," she stated. She moved away from him to look out over the town again. "You're too much like me."

The man sighed and placing his hands in his pockets moved over to stand beside her to take in the view. He smirked. "Maybe."

"You are," Zelena smiled. "You crave power. You're cunning. Sly. It was partially why I was attracted to you." She looked him over and smiled. "Among other things."

The man grinned flashing his white teeth. "Believe what you will." He turned to her. "But I came back for you."

She couldn't help, but look at him.

"What happened in the past is the past. It's time to start anew." He took a lock of her hair and placed it behind her ear.

"I'm not so sure the future looks very bright," Zelena whispered staring down at the pavement once again.

"Darling, just why were you going to jump?" The man asked her.

"My magic is gone, as you know," Zelena said. "I'm nothing without it." She looked up at the man again. She found herself once again losing herself in his gaze. She used to see the power she held, and now, in these bright green eyes, she reminisced, remembering the power she once had.

"I'm useless," she whispered.

The man's eyebrows knitted together, and the look his eyes was one of pity. "Oh Darling," he said. He moved his hands to Zelena's neck and leaned in.

Zelena continued to stare in his eyes. She wasn't sure if she'd pull away from him again. She wondered if she had the strength.

The man paused looking into her eyes just before their lips could touch. "You _are_ useless."

And with that he snapped Zelena's neck. He watched as her lifeless body fell over the side of clock tower through the shattered face of the clock.

He sighed and straightened his coat jacket as he stared down at Zelena.

With one last sneer, Scar breathed, "Long live the king."

* * *

**AN: Anyone figure out it out? Hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks for reading! **

**~M**

**Lion King and characters © Disney**


End file.
